Sailor Moon R Finale - Rewrite
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: One-shot of the Sailor Moon R season finale; the fight between NQS and Wiseman


The dark power crashed down over the heads of the six girls and single man- immediately the man clutched the smallest girl, nothing more than a little child, close to him, wrapping her safely in his cape. His eyes raised, looking to a blonde girl. To his surprise, she was not crying out with pain, in fact, it was as if she felt nothing at all. Her face was blank, eyes closed, as if she were deep in thought- a look to her that was most unlike his Usako.

Maniacal laughter filtered through each of their ears, but the power was too strong… The dark gate was open… The Death Phantom's power, as well as the Dark Crystal's, was at its very peak. Even they, the strong Senshi of the inner planets had their limits. And their leader, their dear princess, was already weakened by her use of the ginzuishou from just a short while before. What were they to do?

But then, as if it were a miracle, the dark energy was dispersed. Falling forwards, each girl inwardly groaned, though then they each looked around, searching for their savior. It was of course, their princess. She wasn't going to just sit by and let the Death Phantom wreck havoc on both her present world and her future. He and the others from the Black Moon Clan had already done more than enough damage to both- and she wasn't going to allow it to continue. The crystal at her chest, the source of her power, was flickering with silver light, like a beacon in the night. She rose to her feet, ignoring the voices from her beloved friends at her feet. "I won't allow you to continue. I will seal you away and end this!" She said, eyes still closed, hands coming up to cup the locket that held the ginzuishou.

Above her, the Death Phantom looked on, his laughter floating along, frightening the small child far below. She stared ahead at the sight of Sailor Moon standing there alone, preparing to fight this final battle. No… She couldn't be scared! She had to be brave like Sailor Moon, no.. Like her mother, the queen! Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she flung herself at Tuxedo Kamen, and felt his warm embrace. He so reminded her of her dear Papa… How she missed him and her mother! If Sailor Moon could win… Then maybe… No, she wouldn't think that way. Sailor Moon would win, there was no if's! Sailor Moon would win and then, she could go home.

Usagi felt the warmth and knew the crystal had appeared in her hands. She heard the surprised gasps from behind her, heard the calls from her Senshi. "You're not strong enough!" Venus was crying out and though she could not see them, Usagi knew their faces were wrought with emotion.

"The puny power of the ginuizshou is nothing now that the Dark Gate has opened!" The Death Phantom called out, his hands running over and over the crystal ball he always held. "Take this!" He raised his hands and unleashed a beam of dark energy from the sky above. It hit its target, but to his surprise, the girl did not even bother to move aside. Instead, she took the attack head on and silence befell the scene.

For several long moments, she was gone from their sight. "Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen cried, his grip on Chibiusa tightening slightly. His blue eyes darkened with fear and anger as he tore his gaze away from the darkness to look up at the Death Phantom. But, he need not worry, for a moment later, much as had happened to save them earlier, the darkness was dispersed by a dome of bright, silver light. When she reappeared, gone was her Senshi fuku, replaced by a flowing gown of white. The Death Phantom was taken back, surprised to see her in such a form, especially in her weakened state. The Moon Princess was much stronger than he had given her credit for.

Eyes opening, she raised her hands above her head and she felt the power growing between her palms. The Death Phantom followed suit, raising his crystal ball high, his dark energy raining down upon her. The two powers collided and no one could really guess what the outcome was going to be.

Usagi felt her bodily strength leaving her; her arms were bending at the elbows, her heart pounding hard within her chest. She had known from the very start that she was already weakened… But there was no one else who could fight this battle. If she gave up, then who would save their futures? No, she was Sailor Moon, and now, she was the future queen of the earth- she of all people could not give up. Her strength renewed some, she held her hands higher, the glow emanating from her crystal just a little bit stronger. "You might as well give up now… The dark gate has now opened and there is no stopping the darkness! Soon, this whole world will be destroyed!" Usagi felt her stomach turn over and knew that she had to find the strength to stop this and fast.

From her spot at Mamoru's side, Chibiusa watched the fight. She could not believe her eyes, for her mother had appeared! But where… Where was Usagi? Though she was a small child, she was smart, and it took only a moment or two longer for her to realize… All of the stories her father had told her of the powerful heroine Sailor Moon… They had all been about her mother! When she had gone back into the past to seek Sailor Moon's help, she had unknowingly found her mother's past form. That meant clumsy, bossy, mean old Usagi was her mother in the future! Chibiusa's eyes widened and she felt warmth spreading through her entire being. Her mother… Her mother was alive… Her mother was well… And it was her fault that she was in this fight. Chibiusa remembered the time her mother had explained the crystal to her, and how if she overused it, she could easily die. Chibiusa turned her head, burying her face into Tuxedo Kamen's chest. "It's all my fault.. It's all my fault that this is happening!" She cried out, the tears slipping free from beneath her closed lids. To the surprise of everyone around them, a single tear drop began to glow, wildly at first, until the droplet crystallized and in her hands, Chibiusa held a second ginzuishou. Chibiusa pulled away, her eyes glancing towards the fight. "I have to help," she said simply, as if they would stand by and let her into the fray.

Standing back, the little girl turned towards the battle scene, a first determination set on her features- as Mamoru looked upon her, he could see, she was exactly like Usagi. He had seen that same look upon her face countless times… "Chibiusa, I can't let you do that. It's way too dangerous…"

"No! She's out there fighting! She needs me." Mamoru turned, his line of sight falling upon his Usako; he could see it, the fatigue on her face, but there it was still, that look in her eyes. Finally, he nodded, rising up to stand behind Chibiusa. "You're right, we have to fight with all that we've got," he said, turning to cast a quick glance upon the Senshi behind him. They were already moving, rising in unison, stepping up to stand not far behind Usagi.

"We have to do it," Mercury said, clasping hands with Jupiter. "For the earth," Jupiter said, taking hands with Mars who nodded, her eyes flashing. "For everyone living there," she said, reaching for Venus. "And for everyone's futures!" Venus said, giving Mars' hand a tight squeeze. The girls all nodded and cried out all together:

Little Chibiusa threw her hands into the air and prayed as hard as she could, begging for the strength to help Usagi and the Senshi finish this battle. "What?! Two ginzuishou?" The Death Phantom called out suddenly, catching Usagi's attention. She felt the warmth of power and she turned her head, shock registering on her pale features at the sight of Chibiusa holding her own crystal. "No matter! Even all your powers together wont be enough to stop me!"

Usagi turned back to face him, her strength completely renewed at the sight of everyone standing behind her, offering their powers to help destroy this evil. Chibiusa was at her side then and she looked down at her, giving her a quick smile. "This is it," she said softly, then looked up at the Death Phantom. Behind her, she heard the voices of her Senshi as they offered up their powers.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

She opened her mouth and the words were there, just as they always were. "Moon Crystal Power!" She and Chibiusa cried out together, their crystals reacting with the combined powers of the four Senshi. The whole area was doused in a brilliant pink light and from his place above them, the Death Phantom began to scream and writhe as he was cleansed from the world completely. The pink light swallowed up everything, bathing the Senshi and the others…

Eyes fluttered open and she felt light, light as a feather… She found she was too tired to keep her eyes open and instead they closed once more. Though she'd not seen her, Usagi knew that Chibiusa was right there across from her. "Are we… Dead?" She questioned aloud, not really certain she'd get the response she wanted to hear.

"I don't know…" Came Chibiusa's little voice, tired but sounding happy that they had saved everyone…

"I guess if everyone is safe, it's worth it, isn't it Chibiusa?"

"Uh-huh," came the reply.

Before either of them could speak again, a third voice filtered into their ears. "You're not dead," the somewhat familiar voice said, and Usagi opened her eyes finally, only after hearing Chibiusa give a little squeak. "Mama…" she whispered and Usagi realized she was hearing her own voice, though much more matured and regal sounding. "The power of the two ginzuishou brought about a miracle. Come, your friends are waiting for you…"

Groaning softly, Usagi felt the warmth that she immediately knew was Mamoru. He was softly murmuring her name, his voice cracking, shaking with emotion. "Mamo-chan," she said, her voice quiet, but they all heard. Her Senshi all gasped and Mamoru's eyes flew open, revealing to her that they were misty with unshed tears. "Where's…" she rolled her head to the side, eyes locking into Chibiusa's unconscious form. Pulling away from Mamoru, she knelt beside Chibiusa, who lay against Mars' legs. "Chibiusa!" She cried out, reaching down to gently cup her cheek. Wiggling her nose as she woke, a trait Usagi herself had displayed as a child, Chibiusa opened her eyes. She was safe. They were all safe. "Oh, Chibiusa!" She pulled the girl into her arms, holding her closely, knowing that without her help, she might not have been able to save the world.

It was, as it always was, because of her loved ones that she had triumphed over evil.


End file.
